Forum:Jahreszahlen die wir Definitiv kennen
ich wollte mal eine liste anfangen mit erreignissen die wir eindeutig datieren können. vieleicht hilft uns das. ich bitte um mitarbeit--Shisma Bitte korrigiert mich 22:24, 7. Dez. 2007 (UTC) Direkte Angaben Kommentare :Ich denke, die Ereignisse aus ENT müssen nicht extra erwähnt werden, da haben wir ja jeweils Jahreszahlen direkt angegeben--Bravomike 22:31, 7. Dez. 2007 (UTC) ::sagen wirs einfach einmal für jede staffel ;) --Shisma Bitte korrigiert mich 22:34, 7. Dez. 2007 (UTC) :Wie viel Wert messen wir eigentlich dem hier bei? Würde uns ja ne Menge geben, inkl Kirks Geburtstag...--Bravomike 22:33, 7. Dez. 2007 (UTC) ::ich denke das können wir vollständig aufnehmen--Shisma Bitte korrigiert mich 22:35, 7. Dez. 2007 (UTC) :Wer macht's, wegen Bearbeitungskonflikten?--Bravomike 22:36, 7. Dez. 2007 (UTC) ::machen wir es so: du schreibst alles von 2026 bis 2151 in die tabelle während ich den rest lokal schreibe und ihn erst in den artikel schreibe wenn du deinen anteil gepostet hast ok?--Shisma Bitte korrigiert mich 22:39, 7. Dez. 2007 (UTC) :Mach ich mal--Bravomike 22:40, 7. Dez. 2007 (UTC) :So, bis 2151 fertig, man beachte den Widerspruch beim ersten Warpflug!--Bravomike 22:48, 7. Dez. 2007 (UTC) ::hat doch super geklappt ^^ ja, ist mir nochnie aufgefallen, danke bishierhin. obwohl ich weniger erwartet hatte, denke ich es gibt noch ein paar daten --Shisma Bitte korrigiert mich 22:54, 7. Dez. 2007 (UTC) :Da kommt sicherlich noch was.--Bravomike 23:01, 7. Dez. 2007 (UTC) Nochmal zu den Zwei Erstkontakten: bei 2061 steht First successful demonstration of lightspeed propulsion by Zefram Cochane.. das schließt nicht aus das der erste warpflug und der erstkontakt zwei jahre später stattfanden oder?--Shisma Bitte korrigiert mich 10:33, 8. Dez. 2007 (UTC) :Hm, das könnte stimme, würde heißen, dass er schon zwei Jahre vor dem ersten Warpflug eine andere Demonstration der Technik gemacht hätte. Allerdings steht ja auch heralded First Contact with members of the Vulcan race., was schon ziemlich eindeutig klingt, aber stimmt, so könnte man das lesen. Was anderes: Laut dem Display verschwindet Cochrane 2117. Bei der Eröffnung des Warp-5-Komplexes war er aber anwesend, und die wurde eigentlich immer auf 2119 datiert! Ist das eine direkte Angabe oder nur indirekt erschlossen?--11:09, 8. Dez. 2007 (UTC) :Hab's schon selbst gefunden: In der Episode (2151) wird gesagt, die Einweihung war vor 32 Jahren, ist also nur berechnet...--Bravomike 11:11, 8. Dez. 2007 (UTC) ::hey, bravo! was wird denn in gesagt?--Shisma Bitte korrigiert mich 15:04, 22. Jan. 2008 (UTC) :Gesagt wird nichts, aber auf dem Display mit den Sternenflottenvorschriften stehen die Jahreszahlen: Originaldisplay und Abschrift und Diskussion, darin werden die Ereignisse aus den Episoden als Beispiel erwähnt, mit Jahreszahl--Bravomike 18:28, 22. Jan. 2008 (UTC) ::ah, sehr schön. hast du ne ahung was das ganze mit der episode Reise nach Babel zu tun hat?--Shisma Bitte korrigiert mich 10:32, 23. Jan. 2008 (UTC) :Keine Ahnung, irgendwie ist der User der Meinung, die Episode sei sicher auf 2266 datierbar. Ich frage mich, woher er das hat.--Bravomike 12:22, 23. Jan. 2008 (UTC) ::ich glaube der hat sich vertan. Spock hat auch in „Reise nach Babel“ des Kommando über die Enterprise übernommen obwohl im text definitiv die erreignisse aus „Planeten-Killer“ die genmeint sind--Shisma Bitte korrigiert mich 12:37, 23. Jan. 2008 (UTC) Frage? in heisst es die Enterprise-B währe währe das erste "Raumschiff Enterprise" seit 30 Jahren, das nicht unter dem kommando von James T. Kirk steht. was für eine erkenntniss können wir daraus ziehen? das 30 jahre nach beginn von kirks 5 Jahres-Mission spielt? was meint ihr?--Shisma Bitte korrigiert mich 15:47, 9. Dez. 2007 (UTC) :Das kommt leider nicht ganz hin dann würde der Film 2295, aber Scottys Schiff stürzt 2294 auf der Dyson-Sphäre ab und er wird nach 75 Jahren im Jahr 2369 von der Enterprise D gefunden also kann der Film höchstens Ende 2293 oder Anfang 2294 spielen. --Klossi 15:55, 9. Dez. 2007 (UTC) ::Passt doch so ungefähr, im Moment wird der Stapellauf der Enterprise-B auf 2293 datiert, -30 Jahre = 2263, kurz vor Anfang der 5-Jahres-Mission. Das passt, wenn wir davon ausgehen, dass Angaben wie "seit 30 Jahren" immer gerundet sind, weil "seit 31 Jahren und 7 Monaten" einfach blöd klingt--Bravomike 15:59, 9. Dez. 2007 (UTC) :::andereseits kann kirk auch schon vor der 5 Jahres Mission das kommando über die enterprise gehabt haben. anderseits würde ich das auch als ungefähre angabe durchgehen lassen--Shisma Bitte korrigiert mich 16:04, 9. Dez. 2007 (UTC) ::Stimmt, denn nach der Zählung der Star Trek Chronologie endet Pikes zweite Mission schon 2261, möglich, dass Kirk dann irgendwann übernommen hat und erst 2265 zu seiner Fünf-Jahres-Mission gestartet ist--Bravomike 16:08, 9. Dez. 2007 (UTC) :::wir können stehts mit aufgerundeten zahlen rechnen. während der allwissende untertitel sagt, zwischen dem 'Tod' kirks und dem zweiten handlungsstang liegen 78 Jahre, glaubt/sagt picard, es währen 80 jahre--Shisma Bitte korrigiert mich 16:44, 9. Dez. 2007 (UTC) Fehler laut wurde data vor 26 Jahren entdeckt. laut versucht data seit 34 jahren menschlicher zu werden. also müssen zwischen und mindestens 8 Jahre liegen. liegt allerdings nur 7 Jahre nach der farpoint-mission. kann nur nach der farpoint-mission stattgefunden haben--Shisma Bitte korrigiert mich 12:53, 10. Dez. 2007 (UTC) laut der Tabelle ist das Ende des Dritten Weltkrieg im Jahr 2079, was 16 Jahre nach dem ersten Warpflug ist. Nach Aussage von Cmdr. Riker ( ) ist das Jahr 2063 ca. 10 Jahre nach dem dritten Weltkrieg. TomCmdr :Die 10 Jahre vor '63 scheinen mit dem angeblichen (!, siehe Diskussion) '53 für den Waffenstillstand zusammen zu passen. Ende der Kampfhandlungen heißt ja nicht Kriegsende, viele Krieg haben irgendwann keine Kampfhandlungen mehr und sind dann noch lange nicht beendet, z.B. Koreakrieg (läuft immer noch) oder der Zweite Weltkrieg (erst 1990 beendet).--Bravomike 12:31, 8. Jan. 2008 (UTC) Indirekt und hier eine tabellem wieviel wir indirekt wissen--Shisma Bitte korrigiert mich 23:20, 7. Dez. 2007 (UTC) Fußnoten